


Haunted

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Beautiful Nightmare [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Awww yeah baby, Bill Cipher Wheel, Cannibalism, Demons and monsters are not the only enemy, Dubious Morality, Edited: 04/March/2017, Eldritch!Bill, Emotional Manipulation, Fluffy Dark, M/M, Mild references to Lovecraft, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Theories about Dipper's name, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage because Dipper star with 12, new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse has reached the whole world and dimensions. How could you survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far from all those you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, It must have published on Friday night but until now I do it because a few hours ago there was a Quinceañera, I could only think about how Bill could make this a real party.
> 
> This I started writing since Gravity Falls returned from hiatus, and continued writing after the episode on Monday. I'm shivering and screaming like insane because finally won a villain. I wish you had seen the faces of my family, all a little freaked and I with a happy face. Seeing the new promos'm super excited to see new forms of Bill Freaking Cipher!!!!!
> 
> I think we all know which side I'll be on this end of the world.
> 
> This story is divided into two parts, hopefully I can update it tonight or tomorrow night, so if I can clean my entire house.
> 
> For the next chapter all I did was think and ask how you survive?
> 
> Remember that English is not my native language, so any mistake I would be very happy to warn me.
> 
> Update date: Sunday - 18 - Oct - 2015
> 
> Edited: Saturday - 04 - March - 2017
> 
> Now with a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 01 - 04.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_August 24, 2012_

_The day when everything you know changed forever._

_The day of Armageddon._

_The End of the World._

Although right now for Dipper his top priority is to find Mabel. Bill got the Rift because Mabel took the wrong backpack if something had happened to his sister Dipper would never forgive himself.

He and Ford entered the forest to look for her and praying that she would be safe from the devastation that was coming. All the animals were fleeing, they must feel the danger involved. Behind them came Blendin, the Time Traveler, with Mabel in his arms, unconscious. Dipper was about to shout at him, but before he got a chance to get angry, Blendin explained that it was Bill’s fault and his own to be carried away by the power the demon had offered him.

Ford grabbed Mabel, careful that the girl didn’t fall into the flight they would soon have, Dipper wanted to prove that his sister was fine, physically and emotionally.

Dipper looked at Blendin who was desperately trying to call The Time Anomaly Removal Crew when the tape measure suddenly disappeared like his other tools, the transmission on the device of his wrist began to fail until it could only be heard static. Blendin began to breathe savagely, muttering that something bad had happened to the future, the tools of the organization disappear, only if The Time Baby – The Time Traveler put his hands around his neck, falling on his knees trying to breathe, Dipper observed how Blendin fell dead on the forest floor and disappeared.

Without The Time Baby, there was no one who could stop Bill or the other demons. Then he realized something, something he was beginning to fear. _The Apocalypse was far from over._

Mabel was already with them, it was time to go back to the Shack and take all the supplies and objects they might need until they had a plan.

The Shack was still standing, Dipper supposed it was due to the magic of unicorn hair, but that wouldn’t help now that Bill and every Nightmare Realm demon came to Earth.

Grunkle Stan was furious, the earthquakes caused that the merchandise of the Mystery Shack won’t stop falling causing the tourists to flee in panic. It wasn’t easy to explain to Stan that what was happening was just the damned Apocalypse and what had happened to Mabel, and once he understood the first thing he did was punch Ford in the face. “I told you to have your crazy experiments away from the kids... I just let Dipper spend time with you because the boy seemed happier!” Stanley saw Mabel, the girl was still unconscious, lying on the sofa, she didn’t seem to wake up soon, “ _Now look at her!_ She doesn’t wake up and maybe she’s in a fucking coma because of you!”

“Enough!” Dipper shouted, surprising the older twins. Dipper was sick, in just a few moments this day became the best day to be the worst day of his life.

The Stan’s stopped fighting, Stanley breathed, he had to stay calm, he was still responsible for these children, Dipper and Mabel were his only family. Another shake brought more chaos to the Shack, it was time to leave Gravity Falls... But where? Was there still a safe place in the world?

Stanford proposed that everyone take food, tools, weapons, anything that could serve. He had a plan or tried to think of some. Stanford entered the basement, Stan went to his office and Dipper went to the room he shared with Mabel. The twelve-year-old took the clothes he and Mabel need, keeping his notebooks and even some sweaters that his twin was making. Mabel would wake up, so everyone would think of some plan to stop Bill or at least survive in this apocalyptic world.

When he came down to the room Waddles was close to Mabel, the pig was also trying to wake up his beloved owner. Yes, he would also take Waddles, he couldn’t imagine how Waddles could survive in this world. He should also try to call his parents to see if they were okay or if they and the world already knew what was happening at Gravity Falls.

When Stan and Ford returned, the scientist talked about going to the bunker, he had some things they could do, and then they would go get a safe hiding place. Dipper didn’t understand what things could have stayed in the bunker, everything in that place was destroyed, but if there was a safe place at Gravity Falls and proof of the presence of demons, it was the spaceship that they had explored a few hours ago.

Stanley carefully lifted Mabel, and they all fled the Shack, entering the red convertible ripped off into the forest, Dipper looked out the window, perhaps for the last time, the house he called home for the whole summer and was more house here, than in California.

Getting to the bunker was faster than he had remembered. Dipper remembered every tree, every road, every route when he went out to hunt monsters with Mabel and Ford. Stanford hurried out of the convertible car and pressed the lever hidden in the metal tree, the stairs to the bunker appeared and the old man disappeared as he descended by them.

There was a roar throughout the forest, and then there was a deep silence. Dipper not only knew the forest, he also knew what lived here... And that _wasn’t_ a demon roar.

Something too heavy hit the car, so it caused the side windows to break in the first crash, then another attack came and Dipper could see what it was causing.

The MultiBear was what he saw, but it didn’t look the same, MultiBear looked more wild and dangerous, a claw managed to enter through the broken window, trying to get Mabel or Dipper out of the car. Before the creature put a claw on one of them, Grunkle Stan hit it, causing MultiBear to turn its full attention to the old man. Dipper feared for Stan, of course, he had beaten zombies and a pterodactyl, but nothing compared to the strength of MultiBear, Dipper still wondered how he beat him the first time.

One of the heads of the MultiBear was about to bite Stanley when a blue ray stopped it, came from a laser that Ford held, behind him was McGucket. The creature remained knocked out by the power of the laser gun and taking advantage of that distraction Ford and McGucket entered the car and Stanley returned to tread the accelerator.

“What just happened?” Dipper tried to look calm, but he was too frightened, “Why did MultiBear attack us? He’s one of my friends!”

“Now isn’t the time, Dipper.” Stanford said, “I know you’re in shock, but you must understand that now these creatures aren’t what they were before. Nightmare Realm hasn’t only allowed the demons to enter the Earth, its rare vibrations must have made all these harmless and weak creatures become beings without reason.”

All the creatures with whom he had become friends were now his enemies? _There was no one to trust._

McGucket was in the backseat with them, hadn’t spoken all this time and Dipper also had no courage to ask what he was doing in the bunker. Now they were heading to the spacecraft, another more powerful earthquake began and caused the car to deviate from the town. Dipper looked up at the sky, the great X continued to break the sky, showing great figures entering his world. The earthquakes became more powerful and a horde of demons approached Gravity Falls passing over them, those demons hadn’t noticed them.

Stanley accelerated even faster.

Someone might ask, what was the worst thing Dipper could have seen? It wasn’t the laughter and roar of the demons, it wasn’t the strong and fearsome thunder of heaven, not even the sound of human flesh being torn by the creatures of the forest. These were demonic possessions. People being possessed by demons and killing every living being that was around. The piercing cries of people being attacked by their families, powerless to do anything against the people they loved.

_No One ̕To T͞r͠us͘ţ.͟_

A familiar scream caught Dipper’s attention.

Pacifica Northwest was being attacked by her mother, Priscilla had been possessed and she was attacking her husband and daughter. Dipper had Stan come back to help her, maybe they still had differences, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t help all the people who still had a weak hope of getting out of this hell.

Pacifica saw the car focus on them, realizing their intentions the blonde made her father move away from the road causing the convertible to lightly hit her mother, Dipper opened the door for Pacifica and her father to enter, but Priscilla rose and took to Preston and Pacifica by the ankles. Priscilla’s face was now disfigured, they didn’t know whether to run over her or the possession she was suffering now. Preston hit his wife’s face to release their daughter, leaving Pacifica in the car and being dragged by Priscilla out of the car and leaving Pacifica screaming and crying the names of her parents.

Dipper asked to go by Soos and Wendy. To their luck they didn’t take long to find Soos, the friendly man had escaped from his house when his _Abuelita_ had tried to attack him, he explained that _Abuelita’s_ skin turned red that it appeared that her skin was burned. Soos shouted inconsolably as he left his _Abuelita_. With Wendy they weren’t so lucky, the redhead had lost two fingers and her father, also possessed, Manly Dan had tried to attack her and her brothers, Wendy had to kill him with her ax before Dan hanged her younger brother. She and her three brothers joined their group.

Stanford decided that it was better to walk, the car would be a much easier prey with so many passengers, walking would be more likely to hide and flee to small places. Stanley made the difficult decision to say goodbye to ‘ _El Diablo_ ’, the car was important to him, had been his home for years. It seems like today was a day with many goodbyes.

They decided to circle the town and climb the hill, on their way they met with other people trying to escape the fire and demons, and even their loved ones. Wendy and Stanley helped Robbie and Tambry from an attack, the pair were attacked by Nate and Lee, Thompson, unfortunately, had no luck escaping the supernatural creatures.

When Dipper saw the hatch of the spacecraft made that all the inhabitants will accelerate their rhythm. Stanford, Stanley, and McGucket made sure that people walked in calmly and neatly. They were the last to enter.

Luckily, McGucket had taken them to a sort of room, one of which he left Mabel, the girl didn’t seem to want to wake up. Mabel’s coma began to worry Dipper.

Stanford called the boy, the Author had managed to find and fix an old radio in his old bunker. Looking for the appropriate frequency they found a radio station. When the voice of the announcer was heard, all the inhabitants of the town approached to hear what was happening in the world.

The Apocalypse had reached the whole world. Accidents, attacks and any incident related to supernatural events and of difficult explanation were reported. Not only the demons had entered through the Nightmare Realm, but other supernatural entities hidden in the depths of the Earth had also appeared. Giant snakes coming out of the pyramids of Mexico; A monster that seemed to be a combination of an octopus and a man of almost 150 meters had appeared on the coast of Chile; A rare floating octopus species escaped from the Egyptian pyramids; In the forests of Europe they were reporting cases of hunters being dragged to the depths by creatures similar to cats. It was as if everyone had been waiting for this moment. The world was crumbling and this time none of them had a plan.

That night Dipper stayed with Mabel, he wanted his twin to wake up, to hug Waddles again, to weave those sweaters that fit perfectly, to together plan their birthday party. The girl made a move, frowned and opened her eyes, and the first thing she did was cry, shouting bitterly, clinging to Dipper, Mabel said a thousand times that it was her fault and she was too sorry. Dipper hugged her and said words of comfort and relief, this wasn’t Mabel’s fault, she was cruelly manipulated by a one-eyed triangle, like the whole family.

So – Why does a part of him feel like it is?

In the next few days, everyone was trying their best to find a way out of Gravity Falls. In the morning everyone who could build, repair or monitor asked for their help and rested all night or at least tried. Outside it was so noisy that it was impossible to sleep peacefully and sometimes even had occasional earthquakes, although they no longer knew if it was something geographic or created by some monster.

Dipper escaped at night to walk the spacecraft, it was the only time in the day that he could get away from Mabel, she was so traumatized that now it was very difficult to trust others who weren’t familiar. Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and even Pacifica had tried to talk to her, but Mabel feared that Bill was possessing them. Dipper feared for Mabel’s mental health, for God’s sake, they were children! They weren’t supposed to stop the bloody Armageddon. They should worry about being teenagers and about puberty.

Dipper hit his head against the metal wall. It was all Bill’s fault, he was the brain behind all this, End of the World, the death of Pacifica’s parents, Manly Dean’s death, change the behavior of the creatures...

But –

This was his fault for not having spoken and trusted Mabel.

Mabel’s fault for being _selfish_ and not accepting that sooner or later they had to separate.

Ford’s fault for being an _idiot_ and believing Bill’s lies and deceptions.

Gravity Falls’ fault for being so _blind_ to all the supernatural events that were happening right under their noses!

_They were all guilty._

Dipper struck again against the metal wall, he shouldn’t think about this, any of this. He wanted to think that everything would have a logical solution. The problem was how to find a solution if the world now has a triangle as its new Overlord.

Thus passed the days, Dipper had counted nine days since the dimensions had intertwined and everything was chaos. Stanford changed radio stations every time one of them disappeared. The world governments had tried to eradicate these creatures with nuclear bombs, but when they put the plan into action and the missile was fired, that hadn’t done them any harm.

Minute by minute people was losing hope of getting out and escaping.

As was customary every night, Dipper had let go of Mabel’s hand while sleeping, it was as a guarantee that they were together and wouldn’t separate again, but now Dipper wants to think, to think of all this chaos, in Mabel, their parents, their Grunkles... Bill Cipher. What was he doing now? Destroy? Create? Play with the mind of other people? Dipper didn’t know and although he wanted to avoid thinking about the Dream Demon every thought he had about this whole situation always ended up in Bill Cipher. Dipper shook his head, trying to shake off those ideas and thoughts. Until then they hadn’t suffered any attack, the spacecraft was very strong and durable, how long will it remain?

He prayed the spacecraft was enough until he managed to get everyone out of here and find a safe place on Earth.

Dipper was very tired, even when all he did was take care of Mabel’s health and reread the Journals, he always carried them with him, remembering the summer he had most enjoyed. The brunette decided to take a nap before returning to his room and before Mabel woke up. Yes, everything would be fine for them, while his family will continue together, everything would be fine.

That was his last night with them.

A sudden earthquake woke him up, followed by the piercing screams of people who could be heard through the corridor.

They had found them.

 _Mabel!_ It was the first thought he had in understanding the situation. Dipper got up quickly and ran to the bedroom area only to find people fleeing what appeared to be the Eye Bats. But these Eye Bats were half open, enough for Dipper to notice that they had fangs and they started biting and dismembering people.

The thirteen-year-old boy was now looking for his family. _They’_ _r_ _e fine, they’re fine_ , he repeated a thousand times in his head, he was sure that Stan went to get them as soon as the attack began, Mabel was with Stan and Ford, she was protected.

“Dipper!” A familiar voice shouted.

Dipper turned to where the voice had originated, there were the Stan’s, Mabel and Waddles, the adults were hitting or shooting the floating eyes trying to attack them. The child breathed quietly as he looked at them and took a step toward them. His relief didn’t last long.

The looks on his family’s faces had turned panic and terror, behind him was a floating Eye Bat, much larger than the others, the Eye Bat slowly opened its jaws revealing its teeth and saliva sliding between them.

This was his end.

The last thing he heard before being swallowed was Mabel and their great-uncles calling him desperately.


	2. Missed Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to die tonight? xD
> 
> I know, that I should've published a week ago but, you know how difficult this is perfectly well? I mean that as this story started writing by July before the new episodes.
> 
> Anyway hope you like it, all this started as a oneshot and I think it will have four chapters.
> 
> Later I also publishes the third and fourth day of the Autumn week.
> 
> By the way I'm writing three fairy tales, Maleficent!BillDip, Cinderella!PacifiBel and Beauty and Beast!Poetree, tell me what you like to read first. So far it is winning Cinderella ;)
> 
> See you later, if we survive the episode tonight.
> 
> Update date: Monday - 26 - Oct- 2015
> 
> Edited: Saturday - 04 - March - 2017
> 
> Now with a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 05 - 11.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_Darkness._

_All around him was a cold, wet darkness._

_And all he could do was close his eyes and sleep and not wake up and see this world ravaged by madness, corruption, evil – It’s not as if things were better before Weirdmageddon, but at least they seemed to be normal and acceptable._

_He just wanted to cover his ears to never hear that sounding laugh again._

_He just wanted the darkness to envelop him and make him disappear._

_He just wanted to close his eyes and that sharp smile would stop smiling so maliciously sarcastic._

“ _W̢͏ęlc̴͘ǫ̕͞m͜͜e̡͏ ̴̸h̶͏̢o̕͘m͜͟e̢͟͡, P̨͝͝i̧n͘͝e̵͘ Tr͢e̸̕e̶͏.”_

Dipper woke up – Or rather was spit out of the mouth of the eye. It didn’t matter if this was the Apocalypse, that sounded as strange as it seemed.

“Welcome to my humble abode, My child of the stars.”

That voice, Dipper knew that voice. The boy looked around, was in a kind of palace or something, looking for the demon that had linked the dimensions to bring chaos and mortification. _Bill Cipher_.

Bill Cipher was in front of him, sitting on a golden throne, but the demon wasn’t as Dipper remembered. Bill wasn’t in his usual triangular shape. He looked _almost_ human. Bill Cipher had a human body except that he now had six arms and wore a black coat with some yellow lines pretending to be bricks and triangular buttons, his hands covered with black gloves, black pants, a white shirt underneath the frak, and a black tie. His hair was long, sun-colored and his top hat floating above his head. On his middle arm was his black cane. Dipper saw Bill’s face, all over his body was dark, and he had three eyes, two humans with no eyes and one in the middle of the forehead. Both eyes were dark with a sapphire blue flame in the middle of them, the one that seemed to be genuine and expressionless was the eye on the forehead. When Bill smiled, Dipper noticed two lines of sharp teeth.

“Bill?” Dipper asked, still confused by the new appearance of the dream demon.

“Who else could it be, The Easter Bunny? Although given the current situation I doubt if he is alive right now, maybe The Tooth Fairy will survive a couple of years more.” This was without a doubt Bill Cipher, only this stupid demon could say insignificant and meaningless things at the moment.

“Why... Uh... Why do you look like that?”

Bill looked at himself and smiled, showing again those sharp teeth that gave Dipper shivers, “ _Do_ _n_ _’t you like it?_ It’s one of the many forms I take to govern. Though showing my true form would be much more fun because then everyone would do what I told them without objection. The triangular shape that you know is just a way for people to approach me, who could be afraid of a simple floating geometric figure?”

Bill was right. Bill could look as human as possible, and even then people would see him as a monster, but if he shows up like a triangle before others, they wouldn’t see the danger until it was too late.

“Why don’t you sit down, Pine Tree?” Dipper didn’t answer. Bill narrowed his eyes, “Y̕ou should take a seat.” Dipper still doesn’t respond Bill had to take drastic measures, “Then you don’t care what happens to your family, right?” The boy quickly looked at Bill about to ask how he knew, but the Overlord merely pointed his eye in the middle of his forehead.

Bill knew his family was safe, Dipper had to keep them safe until he could find a way out of this place, which by the way, where was he? Since the dimensions had linked, day and night looked alike, they had a reddish hue in the sky and by the sight of the clouds, it seemed that they were somewhere very high.

“We’ll have all the time in the world to answer these questions, now you must sit down and listen to what I have to tell you.”

Dipper sighed, he isn’t going to get anything fighting the demon, he had better things to think about. Dipper waited a few seconds and seeing no place to sit he assumed he would have to sit on the floor.

The Dream Demon’s laugh stopped him, “What are you doing, Pine Tree?”

“Sitting, you never gave me a chair or told me where to get one.”

“Didn’t I ever tell you where to sit?” Dipper saw that mocking face, that face that hid his intentions well, “What do you think from here to my ҉si͘de?” Was it his imagination or had Bill purred like a cat?

Dipper’s cheeks turned bright pink when Bill Cipher pointed at his lap. Dipper didn’t want to have contact with the demon’s skin, would it feel like skin or bricks in the first place?

“You think too much nonsense, Pine Tree.” With a snap of his fingers, Dipper had been lifted off the floor and seated in his lap, "You look so adorable.” Bill pricked his cheek with the fingers of his upper arm.

This was so embarrassing! “I’m not adorable.” Dipper looked at Bill, close-up he could see that the two hollows with blue flames weren’t so empty, in them he could see stars, it was as if the universe was in his eyes.

“You said it, you’re not adorable, after all, you’re _Pine Tree_ – ”

“ _Do_ _n_ _’t call me that!_ ” Dipper cried out sick of hearing that stupid nickname.

“Why not? That’s you.”

“Well, I refuse, I have a name and it’s – ”

“ _Mizar Pines._ ” Bill interrupted, “Do you think I wasn’t seeing your family for some time? I know that tradition of naming twins.”

It’s true that his family was known in all generations for their multiple births, it was rarely where childbirth was born a single child. So his family took on the tradition of naming multiple births in the same way.

_Stanley and Stanford._

And thanks to his clumsy birthmark was that they finished choosing the name of one of the stars that make up the Big Dipper constellation.

_Mabel and Mizar._

“If you know my name, why do you keep calling me Pine Tree?”

“You never asked me to stop it, you’re the first one in several years that opposes everything I say, jeez, even Sixer never asked me to call him by name.”

Couldn’t Ford even talk to Bill Cipher like that? Not that this was something special, but that made him feel more important, more important than his own family.

Bill watched his child’s eyes, he knew he had raised Pine Tree’s pride, well, that’s what he wanted, that’s what he wanted for several years, since the child was born and saw the mark of birth. “So how was your trip?” Bill asked casually as if it was the weather.

"I think you already know, you’re the one that sent those Eye Bats to attack us.”

“What makes you believe that?” He asked mockingly.

“Well, one of them has kidnapped me and I’m here by your side, please don’t give me clues.”

Bill loved this, loved the sarcastic and scathing remarks that his Pine Tree said, he liked everything about the boy, his personality, his cunning, his courage, his ability to get into trouble and soon everything would be his. “You weren’t in the Shack, obviously I was worried. At first, I planned to bring them all here.” Bill lied, a million years of practice to bright and adult minds was nothing compared to lying to a naive child, “But anyway, you ended up hiding in that UFO.”

“So why am _I_ here?”

“You’re special, D̕ipp̧er.”

It was rare to hear his name on the demon’s lips, for a moment he thought it was best if Bill called him that, quickly removed the thought, “What do you mean?” Something here doesn’t sound good.

Bill smiled, approaching Dipper, one arm placed on the boy’s shoulders and the pair of middle arms hugging him. If Dipper hadn’t had that conversation with his parents he knew that this could be misunderstood, and from Bill’s gaze it was obvious that this was what he thought. “A billion years ago when we decided to take over dimensions, we destroyed the whole race of Time Giants, the last of them spoke before dying that this moment would happen. However, we were sealed in the Nightmare Realm preventing us from physical contact with this or other dimension and trying to avoid the prophecy.”

“That’s why Mindscape was the only access point to other places you had.”

“Luckily I was able to get into the minds of the aliens a few million years ago, convince them that Earth was a rare and unique material and supernatural properties was what drew their attention to Gravity Falls. However, they weren’t very good in the trips that ended up impacting violently against the Earth. No one obviously survived.”

Dipper continued to pay attention to Bill Cipher’s story, trying to avoid thinking about those hands holding him around his waist and a pair of arms on his leg. If he showed that he doesn’t care about Bill’s actions, he might let him go, but for that, he had to endure this creepy feeling.

“Now we had the technology in this place, but then how would humans find out if it was hidden among all these forests? So I had to wait until the opportunity arose... I found that opportunity in 1829 when I enter the dreams of your friend, Trembley – ”

“Wait a minute, Trembley made a deal with you?”

“You could call it that, the man had great ideals for this country and I just gave him a push, some were so crazy that even I doubted if I chose the right guy, but all that was rewarded when he won the presidency. When he had that mental collapse it was the cherry on the cake for everyone to start calling him crazy and was fired from his position, but of course, he preferred to run away rather than let himself be killed by the government.”

Then, Trembley went mad because of a nervous breakdown caused by all the stress of being president and leader of a nation, and Bill might have contributed something to his madness.

“During the next nights in his dreams I spoke to him of a magnificent and calm place where he could live in peace with his family, this is how several families that still believed in Trembley followed him to this valley. But when the time came to collect our deal, Trembley took advantage of the government looking for his head to flee from me and hide from me and that’s how Gravity Falls was founded.”

“You don’t fool me, Bill, I know you’re still hiding things, afraid to share your vast knowledge with a child? What are you planning to do with Earth? You never fulfill your dealings _and stop putting your hands on me!_ ”

Dipper was tired of the incessant contact that the demon gave to his body, it was annoying and creepy, the boy was determined to beat him if not because when he did his wrist was suspended in the air, a few inches from Bill’s face.

Dipper felt something cold and wet. A black tentacle with blue lines had caught his wrist and moved along his arm. The member had appeared behind the demon’s back, Dipper watched as other tentacles began to appear.

“It’s not a good way to treat your savior, Pine Tree.”

The tentacles began to move all over his body – If the demon’s hands were creepy, this was _terrifying_.

“What the hell is this?” Dipper asked, startled.

“Didn’t I tell you? My true form, in part, I can’t show you the real one until I’m completely sure you won’t do a crazy thing against me.”

Dipper squirmed, trying to escape from the arms and tentacles, but it was impossible, Bill’s strength was overwhelming.

There was loud laughter all over the place. Dipper supposed it was the returning demons.

“Now, my Little Tree, I think we’ll talk later. _Lilith_.” The male twin watched as a snake came out of the lower right arm, “She’s Lilith,” The snake approached Dipper, she hissed, “She’ll watch over you when I’m busy. Now follow her, she’ll show you your room.”

Bill’s hands finally released him and the tentacles began to re-enter Bill’s body. Dipper was free, but he couldn’t go far, there were the new limbs and, maybe, a poisonous snake, which may well _not_ be a snake.

The snake hissed and he withdrew from Bill’s lap following the golden snake.

“One last thing before you leave, Pine Tree.” Dipper turned to see Bill Cipher, “Don’t let Lilith or any other demon touch you, I won’t be happy if your scent stinks of another demon. She pleases me so I don’t want to destroy her if she touches you.” Bill narrowed his eyes, “Secondly, keep calling this place Earth is already wrong that’s something that all these pathetic creatures will learn. Third, I always kept my word.”

“That’s a lie! When we made a deal, you ended up cheating.”

“Of course not, you asked for answers about the laptop and I guide you to Glasses, if I hadn’t broken the laptop, you would never have recovered his memory, and I never deceived you I made it very clear that I wanted a puppet.”

“Yes, Mabel’s puppet!”

“Aren’t you her puppet?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t turn a blind eye, you’re your sister’s puppet, always doing what she asks without receiving anything in return.”

“That’s what siblings do!”

“Ha! Sixer has a strange way of showing appreciation to Crescent for everything he did for him. Admit it, child, you know very well how hard and cruel this world is, even without our intervention.”

Dipper thought for a moment and looked down. Bill smiled, knowing that the boy had no reason to fight.

The laughter and roars were near.

Lilith hissed again, showing her impatience, the Pines boy decided to follow her. “By last,” Dipper didn’t turn, “Whenever you’re with me, you’ll sit next to me.”

Dipper withdrew just as the demons arrived in front of Bill, even when they closed the door and the boy came to notice that they had brought some humans. The blond demon smiled and the door closed. Behind the door could hear the sound of breaking bones, the tearing of skin and screams of terror flooding the great hall.

The snake hissed again, Lilith was a few feet away from Dipper pointing the way they would take. The boy followed the serpent through the gold and red hallway with some black details, Dipper looked through the windows, but all he could see was that they were over some destroyed city, he walked until he was in front of a door mahogany.

When he entered it was the room he had _always_ dreamed of. Shelves full of books, a bed of Victorian times, armchairs that at first glance seemed to be made of clouds, a huge wardrobe of ebony. There was only one thing that made him come back to reality and that he was in the middle of the Apocalypse: Bill Cipher’s golden statues, the ones on the second floor below the Shack, were placed on a shelf.

Dipper walked to the shelf to take one and check it. Before, he hadn’t had a chance to look at it more carefully because he was so frightened of Ford’s possible possession, and the old man had thrown all the figurines away.

It was the triangular shape with which he had found the demon, six arms and each carried an object.

Lilith hissed at Dipper’s attention, the child saw the snake’s tail pointing to the golden snake.

“Let me guess, it’s you.” The snake nodded. Dipper wondered how clever Lilith was. In Bill’s hands was a kind of parchment, a sword, a diamond, a skull, Lilith and an eye necklace, “Do they mean anything?” He asked. It was possible. He was still trying to figure out who the elements of the invocation of Bill Cipher wheel represent. “Parchment is knowledge, the sword is perhaps war, the diamond represents power, the skull is death, you mean temptation, and the collar’s the All-Seeing Eye.”

Lilith hissed away from the boy and into the closet. Dipper left the statue back in its place and went to the closet. Opening the doors he saw several blue suits with blacks. Some costumes were from different times and different cultures. Some weren’t even out of his world. Dipper felt a knot in his stomach as he reached for his sleeping pajamas and it fit him _perfectly_. Bill had planned to look for and capture him, how long ago?

The fabric of the clothing was so soft and touching the edge of the bed, insisting that he get lost in the blankets erasing all his worries. Maybe it was true and he should rest.

Dipper removed a blanket and a sheet to settle on the bed, it was too big for him. It was what he wanted, but if Mabel wasn’t with him, this had no case. He felt the extra weight on the other pillow, the golden snake curled up with those red eyes watching him.

“You won’t leave until I fall asleep, right?” Lilith didn’t nod or hiss, just stared at him. “Good night.”

Dipper closed his eyes, thinking of his family and friends – If the citizens of Gravity Falls had escaped the attack... If their Grunkles and Mabel were somewhere safe.

_Aren’t you her puppet?_

Shit. He would find some way to escape from here and find his family. He would find a way to find them all and get away from Bill Cipher.


	3. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His early experiences living with Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We survived! And I'm still Bill Team!
> 
> Sorry for update until now, I had several conflicts with this chapter, more emotional and moral (and you'll know until the end) it may have even been somewhat OOC (just read on) but I'd my best shot.
> 
> Still another reason was that just passed the Festival de Muertos my town so I was busy for several moments decorating the house for the arrival of Los Difuntos
> 
> And perhaps some family business that left me somewhat depressed and upset.
> 
> In addition, two news about the next and final chapter:
> 
> *Maybe some others characters of Gravity Falls appears, guess who?
> 
> *There may be smut, but I'm doubtful about it since I'm not very good, the last time I wrote something NSFW was about fourteen months ago. Perhaps something light and mild but finish reading this chapter and leave me your opinion.
> 
> This was so far the longest chapter I've written, I still don't know about the last one, I've written only ten pages. So I would appreciate if you leave me any tips, opinion, candy or criticism on how I'm doing.
> 
> I'm nervous about this chapter. I need ice cream.
> 
> Update date: Saturday - 07 - Nov - 2015
> 
> Edited: Saturday - 04 - March - 2017
> 
> Now with a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 12 - 20.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_A_ _D͟a̶r͏k͢n̸e̛͝͏s͢s҉_ _approaches. A day will come in the_ _F҉͟utu̕͢r̵e͟_ _where_ _E̵v̷̢ery̡t̸͞h̶̵͡i̴͟n̷g̶͢_ _you care about will_ _Ch̛a̷n͜ge_ _._

_The ̷Ga̕tȩ ͡bet̸w͜een͡ Wo͝r͏ld͝s ̵has o̶p҉e̴n͝e̴d! ̢The W͟o͟r̵ld͏ is͡ ͏f̧inal͞l҉y̸ M͠ine҉!͡_

_For One trillion years I’ve been t̕rapped̴ in my own decaying D͜im̴e̷nsio͠n̛, waiting for a U͟ni͘v̢ers͠e͏ to call my O̡wn̸._

_Y̵͢͏o̸u̸ ͢҉c̸͡a̴̧̨n ̷̢ca̷͠l͡l̡̛ ̡m̵e̵͢ ̴͘͡y̨͡o͘͞͏u̵r̶͢ ̴͝ņ̴e̛w̶͡ ̵͠L҉o̡͘rd ̸a͟nd ̴M̛͟ast̛͜er ̴fo͢r͟ ̴A̷l̷l͏ ̕͢͠o͏̛͡f͞ ̴̛E̛t̷̕ern͝i̶͘͡ţy̧_

_W̨͜h͡e͟҉n̸҉͜͞͡ ҉̢G҉̢r̵̶҉a̶̵̶̢̛v͏̷͢͝i̢͠͝t͢͏̛̕y̸̶̡͘͞ ̴̡͠F̸̷̴̧̛a̕̕͜͢l͏̵͠l̷̕͟͞s̸͘҉ ͘͟a̸͞͠n̴̸͠d̵̛ ̡̧̛͠͠E̡͜a͟r͏̡t̸͢h̵͏͏ ͏͏̡҉̨b̷͢͝͞e̕͏̧͡c̶̕͘͜o̢͏̧͡m̴̛e̡͘s͘ ̵̢̧̕̕s҉̶̸͘͠k̢͝y̢͜͟,̷̶̡ ̵̧f҉͜͞e͟a̶̢̕͝r̸͘ ͘͡t̢͢h̴̨͘͜͝e̷̢̢ ̶̧͜B̷̛͡҉e̵̷͜a̸̴̕͟͜s̶͜͡͏t͟͟͡ ̶͝͝w̴̶̸͠i̛͏̧t̨̢͟͜͞h̷̡̛͞ ̴͠j̸̡͢͞͝u̴̵͜s̕͞͡͝t͘̕ ̕Ơ̛n̕͏̢͠e̴͢͜͟ ͞҉̛͠E̵̴͟͠͏y̨͘͡͡e̵.͘͠͞_

Dipper woke with a start.

A dream, everything has been a dream. Of course, he was hiding in the UFO, as he always did every night he had gone to explore the vast ship and returned to Mabel before dawn. The proof was that he was holding Mabel’s hand like the nights when they both slept... Mabel’s hand wasn’t so cold.

Dipper’s eyes widened in terror. He remembered all that had happened, the UFO attack, being kidnapped and swallowed by one of those Eye Bats and standing before –

“Good morning, Mizar.”

Then Dipper realized that he didn’t sleep on a hard bed, the room was surrounded by the light of hundreds of candles, his waist was being embraced by a pair of arms and a tentacle running through his body. The hand he was holding was nothing more than Bill’s hand.

Dipper moved, trying to remove the tentacles from his body, though it was impossible. In the end all he could do was turn around in bed and face Bill. The demon wore only black suit pants or so he thought, like Bill’s upper body, his whole torso was all black, blue lines that looked like tattoos glittered, crossing his body as if they were his characteristic brick pattern. In the six hands, Dipper noticed that they had eyes, six eyes watching him, watching every movement he made. Face to face with Bill Cipher in the most uncomfortable way he could have thought.

“Is this _how_ you are?”

“In part, maybe someday you can see me as I really am.”

It was as if the sound of the whole world couldn’t enter this room, as if they were the only beings in the universe.

One of Bill’s hands went to his face, lifting the tangled hair that concealed his birthmark.

“Stop doing that.” Dipper didn’t need the demon to mock his birthmark like all his former classmates did.

“Why? There can be nothing wrong with a _perfect constellation_ in your body, how many humans can boast of that? No one, because they are people without talent, people who’ll never be nothing, more than normal and boring people.”

These were just nice words, words uttered by his kidnapper, the being that destroyed the world.

“I haven’t destroyed anything.” Dipper was about to shout at him for reading his mind, but Bill kept talking, “I just gave my friends a new place to live, other humans have conquered other places for their own ends and interests. Did Cortes worried about all those lives that weren’t warriors? Did Pizarro have compassion for the innocent Incas? I don’t think so, boy, the story only tells the winners.”

“Are you going to kill all humans?”

“Some others, though my friends need slaves so maybe some will be lucky.”

Oh God, he expected Mabel and their Grunkles to hide until everything got better. His family and friends should stay alive.

“Don’t worry about Shooting Star and the others, I’ve forbidden my friends to touch them, but if they get aggressive it’s no longer up to me.”

Dipper sighed, at least Mabel was safe, maybe – ”Can you bring her here?”

“I could do it, but how do you think she would react to me? After I’ve deceived her, causing the little sanity she has to break forever, think again.”

There was a heaviness in his stomach. Bill was right, Mabel would only get worse.

“Pine Tree, you don’t have to worry about them or anyone else.” The arms around his waist tightened, causing his body to have contact with Bill’s bare skin, “If you’re a good kid and you do everything I say and you don’t give me problems, you can see them again.”

“Do you promise me?” Dipper tried not to look hopeful, this could be a trap for Bill and he didn’t want to be cheated, not again.

“I promise.” Bill lied pressing his lips against Dipper’s forehead, the boy trembled beneath him, but he had to get used to being always by his side, to get used to his hugs, to his kisses, to his – Well, that would come later. Bill was sure that both would enjoy every moment.

Bill loved the martyr complex, that always brings benefits to his plans, the thousands of people who gave their lives don’t compare with the fun he had now.

Dipper trembled when he felt Bill’s lips on his forehead, it was horrible and creepy, but if he wanted to see his family, he would accept everything.

“As much as I love to be with you, it’s time to get up, I’ve business to attend, parties to give, and friends who are waiting to meet you, when this is over you can be free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

The arms and limbs freed him, the boy didn’t hesitate a moment to get up quickly and get away from Bill, the cosmic being in a snap was dressed as yesterday. Dipper found the bathroom he would change his clothes inside the bathroom, only that there was a problem and his old clothes were nowhere to be found. Dipper glared at Bill.

The blond pointed to the closet and pulled out an over-stylish suit and maybe he would never wear it. “For a moment I thought you would choose something Egyptian.”

“Well, we left it for something very fun I planned.”

The brunette closed the door with a lock, though he knew that this was silly since Bill Cipher could come and go wherever he wanted. The bathroom was all blue with yellow edges on the corners, had the basics for cleanliness and personal hygiene. Dipper deposited his clothes on a shelf and removed his pajamas entering the jacuzzi by turning the handle to let the hot water fill the jacuzzi.

Dipper opened the bottle of shampoo, smelled of pomegranate, as did the soap. Once the soap covered his whole body, he turned the handle to rinse and remove the remains of shampoo and foam. When he finished he took a towel, it was so soft and if it wasn’t for the way things were now, quite expensive. Then proceeded to dress, it was a bit difficult at first because he had never worn these clothes.

His suit was black jeans, a white shirt and a vest, buttons that were small pines, he would never be free of that stupid nickname. And to complement the black coat with blue at the edges of the suit. His cap was no longer with him and there was nothing to hide his birthmark.

Dipper took a quick look at the mirror, he didn’t recognize himself in the mirror, he looked like someone _different_.

When he left the bathroom for his luck Bill was no longer but Lilith, the golden snake was curled up in the bed, waiting for the boy, “I suppose you’ll take me to Bill.” The snake nodded, Dipper wondered if she was a snake or could it be something else, at least he wanted to talk to her.

Dipper left the room and walked down the same corridors only when they were near the main lobby they turned in a corner towards a new room. The doors opened, revealing a large dining room, a table made of ivory, without plates, the chairs seemed to be made of silver with a red velvet cushion, the windows had a semi-transparent curtains revealing the red sky with shades of blue. It must be early so they probably had not strayed from their position yesterday.

“Pine Tree.” Dipper listened to Bill, his arm settled on the shoulders of the human, bringing him closer, Lilith returned to Bill’s body, “I want to introduce you to the most powerful and dangerous criminals of the Multiverse that I’m pleased to call friends, The Henchmaniacs.”

Meeting Bill’s friends was an interesting experience. Each demon had different abilities, some could do things that others did not, even something Bill couldn’t do. If this wasn’t a kidnapping, he’ll write about it in the Journals.

Bill throughout the meeting where Dipper met his friends, never let any of them touch him, didn’t even let go of the child’s hand, they wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t mean that he liked that Dipper smelled or would touch another demon.

The meeting was successful, he hoped, besides, they didn’t stop praising him either because he was a human, his clothes or even his birthmark, everything was going so well, until it was time to eat.

All the demons took seats around the table, Bill’s seat looked more like a throne made of gold. Dipper saw that all the chairs were occupied. There was no seat for him. Maybe he should –

“ _Mizar._ ” Dipper heard his real name from Bill Cipher’s lips, a chill ran into Dipper when the demon didn’t name him by his nickname, the world’s new Overlord was waving his hand slightly for Dipper to approach him. When the boy reached out the demon’s arms they caught him and made him sit on Bill’s lap. The other demons laughed at the action of their friend and child.

He had almost forgotten that his place was to be near Bill Cipher.

With a snap of fingers several plates full of food were covering the entire length of the table. Dipper was the only one with human food, the other demons ate meat, and to his horror Dipper noticed that it wasn’t the meat of an animal he had known. It was human flesh. Dipper would have vomited if it wasn’t because Bill had put a pancake in his mouth. He wanted to escape from this place, even the smell of blood filled his nostrils, but Bill’s hold on him was impossible. He had to resign himself to eating even if he heard broken bones and torn flesh by sharp fangs.

“I hope you’ve satisfied your voracious appetite.” Bill let him go and the boy was free once again from his creepy captor, “Now you’re free to do whatever you want and go wherever you want as long as it’s within this Fearamid.”

Dipper saw Lilith come out of the cosmic body, the snake crawled toward the door being followed by Dipper, maybe there was something interesting to do.

Before leaving and closing the doors he felt the change of atmosphere in the dining room. “Who’s ready to start the party?” The laughter of the demons was heard to ring all over the place.

Dipper checked through Fearamid’s windows if they were somewhere at least recognizable to him, but all he saw were destroyed cities and every once in a while he saw some monster destroying buildings, then he decided to explore each of the rooms found, others were empty, others led to other worlds, but none of them to any place on Earth, from time to time he found a library and couldn’t avoid that feeling of wanting to enter and read each of the books.

On that day he found three libraries and six portals to other worlds. But he preferred to spend time reading books, some with hidden history of civilizations, others were written in another language. He found others about magic and spells. At first he thought that he wasn’t going to practice and perform one of the spells until he saw a yellow spark appear at the tip of his fingers.

Lilith hissed, he didn’t know what she was saying, but it was certainly a _congratulation_.

Dipper practiced for all that day, from time to time he saw the sky to check the time – Since there was no clock – He continued reading, even some demons came to leave food, thank God, human food.

When he began to feel tired he returned to his room but before decided to go to the main room. Lilith hissed, showing disagreement with his decision, Dipper ignored her. The doors wouldn’t open, but he could hear music and laughter. The definition of party that Bill had wasn’t far from reality.

Lilith hissed again.

“I get it.” Dipper stepped back from the door and followed the golden snake again.

Once he was in his room he removed his clothes and put on his pajamas again lying on the soft bed. Uh, he hadn’t remembered cleaning his room. He closed his eyes before feeling that Lilith had been lying on the other pillow. “Good night, Lilith.” She wouldn’t close her eyes until he was fast asleep.

The night passed quietly in his room, without listening to the music of the party or the destruction of the end of his world.

When he woke again he was hugged by five arms, the sixth was taking his hand and an eye watching him. The limbs ran through his body. Dipper retreated again trying to break free, but it was still in vain. He received a good morning from Bill Cipher and a kiss on the forehead, Dipper tried to remove that strange feeling that the demon left on his skin when he had kissed.

It wasn’t right, the kiss wasn’t appropriate and at the same time, it seemed to be.

Once Bill let Dipper change his clothes, in the bathroom, and now with another suit that the demon liked, the boy was left alone with the snake, he knew that he had to go to the dining room with Bill and sit down with him and see how the other demons and Bill Cipher ate human flesh. Well, the other demons, Bill liked to drink what appeared to be wine.

If it had been his choice, he would have stayed in this room, but until now he hadn’t made his captor angry and he didn’t want to know how Bill would act if he was angry with him. Something told him that he was going to suffer _serious consequences_.

When he reached the dining room, he was surprised that this time there were few demons, Keyhole, Kryptos, and Xanthar. Dipper thought this time he could sit away from Bill. _His mistake_. He tried to move a chair but it didn’t move, it was as if the chair was stuck to the floor. He heard a couple of laughs and turned to see Bill, a smile that showed his pearly fangs.

This time he took courage, “I’m not going to sit with you, you won’t force me.”

The challenging look his Pine Tree gave him just filled him with emotion, well, no one said it would be easy to have Pine Tree’s will completely. If so, where was the _fun_? Of course, he was going to have fun trying to have Dipper completely by his own methods. “You want to try?”

“I’d rather die than be touched again by your filthy hands.”

A slight gasp of horror came from Kryptos’ mouth. It was his imagination or Bill’s hair had dyed red to the point of turning completely black as did his face, body, and clothes. Before he could run Dipper felt like a long limb curled around his legs, lifting him up in the air and leaving suspended in the air before Bill’s demonic face. “Do you want to _chall͠e̴ngę ͘me̡_? Don’t you really know? No one ever told you?” Being in front of Bill when he was angry was terrifying, the flames in the two eyesless holes had spread through the gaps and the eye in the middle was completely red with the black pupil. Fire flashed around his hand. “Looks like no one really told you, right?” Dipper raised an eyebrow, did his family hide anything from him? “When you were born you were about to die, the umbilical cord was around your fragile neck and the rest of the story – Guess why you are still here.”

Bill’s hair was golden blond again and the fire disappeared. Dipper stood on Bill’s lap, still stunned by the news.

Bill was dangerous.

He wouldn’t doubt this again.

☽✠☾

Dipper was reading one of the magic books he had found yesterday afternoon, the problem’s that he wasn’t alone. No, Lilith wasn’t with him this time, much less with one of the demons, if not with the same Bill Cipher. He preferred the company of the snake and thought every moment of it by letting Bill know who heard every one of his thoughts.

“Aren’t you going to practice magic?” Bill asked with feigned curiosity.

“Not with you here. You’ll get bored.”

“Pine Tree, you would never get me bored, you’re fun and if we get bored, well, I’ve something planned that will keep us _busy_ for hours.”

Dipper ignored the comment. Creepy, frightening, annoying, nasty, these would be one of the few things that would define Bill’s true personality. And it was frightening to think of others. “Shouldn’t you go to _destroy_ cities and _party_ with your friends?”

Bill smiled, showing his sharp teeth again, “My friends are taking over the decoration of your world, in fact, they’re thinking about having some cities for their domains, which country is more enjoyable at this time of year?” Dipper didn’t answer. “I also thought that you would be jealous that I spent more time with them than with you, so I decided to let you know that you’re my favorite human of all time.”

“Well, you took it wrong, I’m much better alone.”

“As if you didn’t have a family to worry about?” Dipper was about to protest, he wasn’t going to let this monster talk about his family, “Don’t get mad, Little Tree, I still have my promise that they’re all safe.”

Dipper sighed, he didn’t want to fight, although every part of his being shouted “ _do it_ ” and a very small one, he thought it was his sanity, said to remember what happened a few hours ago, the best thing to do was to practice magic, although Dipper tried to ignore every Bill’s move, comment or mockery, he managed to make his yellow sparks grow stronger and stronger.

He felt a pair of arms on his shoulders and another pair hugging him. “I told you that you’re a special child. _My_ Pine Tree.” Bill knew that Dipper had something hidden, he just needed to let it out and everyone would know he deserved to be recognized.

Dipper would lie if he said that part of his pride didn’t vibrate. Dipper liked to be recognized for what he could do. Although he was the best at school, at home, he was always second when Mabel came with more prizes than he. Don’t misunderstand him, he loved his sister and always supported her. She was more talented than him in almost everything.

The cosmic being smiled at the seed he had sprouted in his child.

Throughout the evening and night Dipper continued practicing, some demons came to the library to leave food for him and... Well, food for Bill, if he wanted. Dipper felt heavy eyelids and his energy exhausted.

“Time to sleep my little Pine Tree.” Bill carried him bridal, Dipper’s face flushed wildly.

“Let me down!”

“You can’t even use your legs, magic consumes too much energy. You’re still a growing child so it’s normal, you’ll suffer constant fatigue so if you intend to continue practicing I suggest you bring some books to the room. I don’t want any other nasty demon daring to touch or hurt you.”

Dipper’s heart throbbed quickly, _Dipper please come back to you, he’s using you to... Whatever he needs!_

Bill had teleported them to the room, Dipper felt the hands of his abductor take off his clothes and change him in his pajamas. The boy pushed one of his hands away, “Don’t be a fool Dipper, you’re too tired to want to do it alone.”

Dipper had no choice but to let the demon change his clothes. He was afraid, but Bill was very careful not to let his instincts go afloat. “Why?” Dipper asked when he was wrapped.

“Because _I love you_.” It was the only response Bill gave him before he left the room and let Dipper into his dream world.

☽✠☾

For every day Dipper had begun to experience the same routine. He couldn’t yet ignore the stench of flesh that demos devoured, it was as if they ate normally as if he were with his family, but he tried to do his best to transport his mind to other places.

In his magic lessons he was sometimes alone or with Lilith, even at some point one of the creatures who came to leave his food congratulated him and said that his Master had found an excellent mate.

Dipper decided to ignore those comments. If he learned magic that would please Bill and so he would see his family again. He just _had_ to please Bill.

Bill, that was his problem. Even if he denied and tried to get away from him he always ended up sitting on Bill’s lap, the demon didn’t leave Dipper away from his side and it was as if he was getting used to being with Bill, to be touched and embraced by him, to be kissed, and to be praised.

Dipper shook his head. No, that wouldn’t happen.

He only did this to see his family again.

_For his family._

☽✠☾

Dipper didn’t know how much time had passed, maybe months. Sometimes he tried to make a calendar and always ended up losing it or forgetting it among some of the books and losing track of how many days had elapsed. But he knew that too much time had passed when he decided to measure his height and had grown eight inches. Time’s definitely going too fast.

“For us, time’s relative and even nothing to worry about.” Bill had explained a while ago when he asked him his age.

But seriously Dipper wanted to know how long it had been since he’d started living in The Fearamid. And he knew it was necessary to know when humans began to appear and be treated as servants. Dipper saw them in slave suits and being mistreated by other demons. But the somber thing was that when one of them made mistakes they were guided by a group of creatures and they were never seen again.

“Do you really want to know?” Bill asked when Dipper had asked him at dinner, “Well, it’s been a year and a half.”

 _A year and a half_... That means he and Mabel –

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday, Pine Tree.”

Dipper was going to talk but his lips were sealed by Bill’s lips, he had never received a kiss that way and although it was the last thing he wanted, he felt as if he was flying. This was _his first kiss_.

“We lost your fourteenth birthday, but I promise you, the #15 birthday will be _unforgettable_.” He whispered in his ear.

The other demons clapped and shouted excitedly for a big party. Dipper smiled no doubt, they reminded him of his sister, if only she was with him, he could wish her a happy birthday.

The months passed and the day of his birthday arrived, and although he didn’t want to, Bill dragged him to his party. He had dressed elegantly, to the extent that it seemed to be Bill’s suit, but the blue replaced the yellow. He had become accustomed to show his birthmark, it seemed that the constellations were something that these beings worshiped.

The party was great and fun in his opinion. He was celebrating _his first birthday_ with the beings that caused the destruction of civilization, who would say it?

Pacifier handed him a glass with a bubbling red liquid, Dipper looked at Bill the demon nodded, letting the boy take the glass. He drank a little to see that the liquid was burning in his throat. It was alcohol.

“I’m underage.”

“It’s _my world_ and there are _new rules_.”

Dipper looked at the liquid and drank everything until the glass was empty and asked for a next round.

The party continued, he singing along with Pyronica the song ‘ _Disco Girl_ ’, she was about to hug him but she remembered who was this child’s mate. Well, she would soon have a personal human being, in fact, everyone would have one.

Dipper doesn’t know when he was already in Bill Cipher’s arms, carrying him to the bridal style, he hadn’t even noticed when the party was over. He was too drunk to be his first time.

Bill Cipher appeared in the room shared by both, although the boy continued to deny it. Bill had begun to see small shoots, Dipper soon would be his, the boy would surrender to him very soon.

The teenager felt Bill’s hands, stripping him and changing his clothes, the eyes on his hands watching him, at what point had he lost the fear of being watched by Bill?

The blond demon lay him on the bed, setting him between the sheets. Dipper didn’t object, despite the degree of intoxication that he had and although it wasn’t for that, he had become accustomed to being embraced by Bill, to wake up at his side, taking his hand while he slept.

Bill left his child before feeling a pair of arms around him, he smiled to himself.

“Good night, Bill.” Dipper whispered and he let Bill Cipher go back to bed and into the dream world. Tomorrow he would blame alcohol for his actions.

Where before he dreamed that he was back with his family a new face began to vanish the others.

“Good night, Dipper.”

That was _the first time_ Bill wished him good night and his chest felt warmer.

☽✠☾

Since that day everything was so confusing for Dipper. He likes to be next to Bill and although he continued to deny it and trying to annoy the demon, preventing him from touching him and sitting next to him, Dipper knew that he didn’t put up as much resistance as when he had arrived.

Even as he learned to levitate objects and beings, Bill took him to Earth. It was strange to return here when he had lived for almost two years in a pyramid with Bill Cipher.

His feelings came to him a moment while he was practicing magic. When he realized how he felt about Bill, he tried to get away from him by trying to spend more time in the libraries, learning magic, he was starting to become more powerful and his body felt less exhausted, some small wounds were already healed next morning.

Even if Bill Cipher forces him to be by his side, Dipper avoided eye contact. The eyes are the mirror of the soul and reflect our emotions after all.

Also, the attitude of some demons and supernatural creatures had changed. They respected and revered him as a god. Dipper tried to avoid that feeling of pride that burned his body like it was starting a fire inside him. The only bad thing is that he didn’t know if they respected him for what he is or because he belonged to Bill Cipher. Although not only the attitude of the demons had changed, but also the attitude of human beings who were slaves and worked there.

In the early days, Dipper heard rumors about him and how they spoke behind him as if he weren’t listening.

“ _Poor child._ ”

“ _He was separated from his family in an attack._ ”

“ _I heard he gave himself to save them._ ”

“ _He’s only a kid._ ”

“ _I’ve never seen him smile._ ”

“ _The demon must have done something horrible to him._ ”

Until at any moment the humans began to say new rumors, it doesn’t matter if he was there or not, they were in charge of that he’ll listen to them.

“ _That’s Cipher’s pet._ ”

“ _Look at him, he must feel more superior than us._ ”

“ _They say he left his family._ ”

“ _Traitor._ ”

“ _That’s the worst thing you’ve ever done._ ”

“ _You must die._ ”

And even though he tried to ignore those accusations because he had the security and confidence that all those rumors were false, but that didn’t stop the pain. If Mab– No, if he told them, if he would show them what he is capable of, no one would ever speak of him in that way.

They would _fear him_ like Bill – Dipper shook his head, he shouldn’t think so, he wouldn’t hurt these poor humans, they had already suffered too much from all this destruction and slavery.

He _would_ _n_ _’t_ hurt them, he would just keep walking and spending every afternoon in the library, avoiding being alone with Bill although at night it was impossible to avoid it.

☽✠☾

“Hey, look who’s coming.”

Dipper kept walking. He knew them, was a group of teenagers who were always trying to appear rebellious, but they were cowards when the supernatural creatures were near. These days he missed Lilith’s presence, Bill needed the snake for a special mission.

“Let’s talk for a minute.” Another larger, more muscular teenager blocked his way.

“Step aside.” Dipper demanded, he hadn’t only managed to control the magic, but also his emotions, trying not to show fear, emotion or anger when he was in front of humans.

The other teenagers laughed, “Rumors are true, you think you’re too important.”

“Tell us, what did you do to be his _favorite toy_? I never see him treating humans or other creepy things as he does to you.”

Dipper stepped to the side of the teenager who was blocking his way and kept walking, the other youths followed him.

“Do you think you’ll keep this secret for yourself?” One of them pushed him down, Dipper stood up trying to get away from that place.

“Matt, I found out!” Another blond boy approached the redhead, “He’s jealous that if Cipher finds a new toy, he’ll be supplanted and treated like a slave, he’s so _selfish_.”

Dipper wanted to make fun of that shit.

“So you’re trying to tell me,” His voice was filled with mockery and malice, “Is this guy Cipher’s _whore_?”

Dipper stopped, what did these imbeciles say?

“Looks like we nailed it.” Another young man much smaller than the other three teens made fun of.

“Not only that, he’s the demon’s whore who destroyed the world and brought all these monsters.”

“You should feel worse than trash, no, worse than shit.”

Yellow sparks began to be born between Dipper’s fingers – _Control yourself._

“To betray us for that disgusting reason, that is to fall very low.”

“How many times have you sucked his cock? Assuming he has one. Or maybe they are tentacles. God, you’re a slut!”

He wanted to silence his laughter. Cut off them the tongue of a rennet – _Control yourself. Control yourself._

“Walking as if you were more valuable and superior to us. Let us remind you of something.” The red-haired boy grabbed him by the neck and hit him against the wall, Dipper saw that he had a knife and ran it down his face to his neck, making a cut, not so deep, but managed to make him bleed, “You’re a human and once he gets bored of you, he’ll replace you with a prettier face and a bigger mouth.”

“Antonio, do you really think he’s a _pretty_ face? Just look at his face, he’s as _freak_ as them.”

Enough.

The young men were expelled and beaten against the opposite wall when the golden fire exploded. Dipper turned to them, watching all those faces looking at him with absolute terror. “Do you know what I’ve done? Do you know me? Do you even know my name?” They didn’t respond. _Just as I thought_. The fire subsided until little flames danced and disappeared. Dipper walked away, ready to continue his interrupted journey.

“Everyone’s right about you, you’re a traitor!”

“You’re a fucking monster, you must die!”

One of the boys had taken the knife and had thrown it directly at Dipper. Before he could dodge it a shadow protected him, preventing the white weapon from sticking in his arm.

Dipper felt a couple of limbs covering him, he raised his face watching Bill’s back. He had protected him from being damaged.

“It s͠ee̸ms͟ tha̵t you g͡uys҉ have c̵o̢mm̶i͢tted ͘two̷ ҉o͘f͝f͞e͏n̴se̛s ̢t͠o͟ m͘y ̢home.” Bill Cipher’s voice sounded distorted, more than usual, Dipper could barely know what he was saying, “F̵ir̛st̶,” The demon’s body grew along, Dipper saw the tentacles emerging from the body beneath the black coat, “Y̷̛͘o͜u’v͢e̡ ̶̛̕s̶͠t̴͠o̷̡͞le҉n v̴͜ęr͞y͏ ̢͢o҉l̸d̡͝ ͢ut̡͝ens̵̛͞i̶̸l̴̵̡s t̴̨h̨͠a͘t͟ ̛͡y͘͘o̷u͠͏͞ ͞d͡͡o̵͠n’t ̷̕k̨n̢̛ow̧ ̸̸who̧ t̕he̡y̨̛͡ ̧b̵͜ę͘͡l̷o͘͜n͘͝g͜͠ to.” Dipper heard the bones breaking, forming a new body, Bill’s face transformed into a triangle just like the first time he met him, “B҉̴̛ut̡̛͘ ̢w̴̨h̵͝͡a҉͡t ͏͢c̴̡͜a͢͡͞n̶ y҉o͝u͝,̸͠ i̧͢g̴̨̕nor̢̡a̕͏n̴t̕͜͠s͢͏̷ ḩum̧a҉̶n̵͢s͏... K̷̶n҉͢o̶͜w͡͝ ̷̵̡o͘͝͠f ̵҉y̵ou͠͏̕r̛͢ ̧̕o͜w҉n҉ ̛h͟͏i͏s̸t̷or͘y̵̛.”

The new body looked like a serpent separated into three parts, joined only by a bone in the midst of the formation of muscles, organs, bones, eyes, mouths, arms, and tentacles.

He must have been afraid, he must have been praying for Bill to return to his semi-human form, but he wasn’t. What he saw wasn’t frightening or aberrant, of course, it seemed out of a nightmare or a lunatic’s worst imaginations, yet it was something unique.

“A̢̕͡͝n̡͠͡d̕͢͏ ͟͠t̴̨̛̕͞h̷̨͜e̸̢͠ ̸s̸͘͢͜͞ę̵ç̴o̧҉̸n͟͢d̷̛͟ ̡̛͢͡͏m̕͏҉o̢̧͝͡s̵̵t̛҉̢ ̵̢͠i̡̕͏̸m̡͡p̷or̴̕t̸̢͡͝an̸̛t̨͞.̨̢̕͞”

_It was beautiful._

“N̢҉͏͡ǫ̶̷͟ ͘͘͠o̸͞n͠͡e ̴̸͟͟d̶͞a̵̧̕r҉̕͜͜ęs ̷̢h̕͠a̶̛͜r̶͠m̶̢̢̛ ̷̡͢͞m̢͠y͏͜ ̴̨͘͞D̴̸͡҉i̵̧̛͠p̶̶p̢̕e̡͝r̷̵̕.̧͘͟͞”

The eye of the triangular head turned black with the red pupil as each of the hundreds of eyes looked at the boys, the mouth in the middle of the body opened, and showed giant sharp fangs as each mouth was on each limb, addressing those wretches who had dared to offend his Pine Tree. Dipper Pines was _his_ and he wouldn’t allow those _worldly beings_ to see and observe the magic and talent they didn’t understand or appreciate like him.

Dipper heard as the flesh was _deflated_ by the hundreds of mouths of the creature before him, he heard the _creaking_ of bones that were trapped in the tentacles, he heard the blood _splashing_ the walls. He could only hear the slaughter, not see it. The tentacles had covered his vision, being careful not to cause any shortness of breath.

The tentacles began to recede until he could see the light again and Bill Cipher, again in his semi-human form, with no more eyes, more mouths, more limbs, only him and the mutilated bodies in front of him.

Bill moved closer to Dipper, his hand caressing his cheek to accommodate a few strands of hair that had slipped, the other hand went to the neck, Bill’s eyes emitted a fleeting scarlet, “Does it hurt?” Dipper shook his head. Bill charged the boy, this time without teleporting, he walked down the aisle to turn into a corner. Before leaving, Dipper saw the corridor where the massacre occurred.

_Blood and offal wouldn’t be easy to remove._

In the room, Bill left Dipper on the bed, letting the brunette settle in, and Bill put on a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

“That won’t leave a scar.”

“Do you want a nice scar?” Bill wouldn’t let that scar stay on Dipper’s skin, it bothers and irritates him, that someone else has tried to hurt his Pine Tree leaving a nasty scar that wasn’t his. Dipper shook his head, taking care that the bleeding stopped.

Dipper felt a tongue licking his wound, letting the long tongue slide over his neck. Bill tasted Dipper’s blood, it was so magnificent, so special, a sweet and exciting taste, nothing could compare to this unique flavor.

A groan came from Dipper’s lips and Bill stopped licking his neck.

Dipper put his hands to his mouth, what had happened? _Why did he react like this?_

The blond demon took his hands from Dipper’s mouth, “Would you let me hear more?”

If it were possible, Dipper’s face had taken a reddish hue, his cheeks burned, it was so painful and exciting.

Bill’s hand touched his cheek, drawing the boy’s face in his. Dipper felt Bill’s breath brushing his lips, could he kiss Bill? Dipper’s lips settled on Bill’s, first timidly and inexperienced. One of the fangs bit his lower lip and asked him to explore deeper. Dipper conceded, letting the tongue enter and meet his, dancing and merging as one.

He could taste his own blood. He didn’t dislike it.

The kiss became more passionate and warm, the upper arms were still on his shoulders, the arms in the middle around his waist and the lower arms on his legs. Slowly he felt the force of Bill applying over him, causing them both to fall on the bed with him under Bill.

The tentacles made their appearance through his body, even with the clothes Dipper felt as if an electric current crossed a thousand times and felt _magnificent_.

“This is bad.” He said as his lips were released from his kissing session.

“Do you really want to stop?” Bill’s hands began to unbutton his clothes, “Do you want this to end?”

Dipper felt those hands and limbs run through his almost naked body, Bill’s tongue licked his neck, the feeling was unique, it was _the first time_ he felt it and wanted to continue enjoying it.

Bill smiled as the boy’s hands cupped his face and kissed him passionately, allowing him to explore the moist cavity again. Dipper’s arms hugged Bill’s neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss.

The sounds in the room remained in the room.


	4. Point Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are happening.
> 
> With every End of the World, there is a New World that follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I started as a one-shot became four chapters, I didn't think it was so well received xD
> 
> I am grateful to all those people who read, gave kudos and bookmarked this fanfic, this was my first attempt at a fanfic dark, that's my little monsters, I'll write another, when? Perhaps not much time, but I can not update it constantly, life is very hard.
> 
> Let us hope survive until the end of Weirdmageddon, I wish you luck trying not to kill Alex Hirsch for giving us this wonderful show and feelings, because if this gives me feelings too.
> 
> Also by the almost near the end of Gravity Falls, gods! So long ago that the cartoons didn't thrill me so much. I'm so happy to have seen these wonderful cartoons.
> 
> I'm obviously sad but happy to have been part.
> 
> Do not think that because Gravity Falls is about to end I'll leave that aside. I have so many ideas!The show must go on! So long that I was not excited to write a fanfic ago it had been so long since I felt this great feeling of having a rare imagination.
> 
> Let's stay weird!
> 
> PS: Does anyone know if the dragons could appear?
> 
> Updated: 26 - November - 2015
> 
> Edited: Saturday - 04 - March - 2017
> 
> Now with a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 21 - 28.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_Yellow._

_Everything was yellow._

_Dipper recognized that he was in a field of wheat, blue sky, cool wind wandering around him. Everything seemed so normal, as if a catastrophic cataclysm had never happened. The boy took a few steps, he didn’t know where or why he was there in the first place. The camp was so quiet, too quiet that it made him feel insecure, would anything attack him? No, he already had long minutes and nothing had appeared._

_There was nothing, no one._

_Being here was nonsense._

_The boy turned around, ready to walk away and find out where he was. His eyes widened, not knowing if he was surprised or afraid to find himself facing a familiar face._

_Brown hair, the same skin tone, cheeks flushed, a smile with metal teeth, yellow skirt, sweater with a cake embroidered in the center, black shoes, a childish and youthful smile._

_Mabel Pines was in front of him, she was fine, no injuries, no blood running down her face. She was shorter than him, she seemed to be still thirteen._

“ _Ma-Ma-Mabel?” Dipper asked, unsure and ready to go crazy to see his twin. How much time had passed? Very soon three years since the last time he saw her, why hadn’t his sister grown up like him? “Are you – ?” He was dreaming, it was the only explanation he could conclude. But even if so, this dream was painful._

_Mabel didn’t respond, she just looked him straight in the eye, smiling warmly._

_Dipper’s eyes clouded with tears that threatened to leave. He tried to run towards her, only to realize that the distance between him and Mabel didn’t change, in fact, it grew enormously._

_Despair began to choke him, the air became scarce in his lungs, he felt his throat burning by the shouts with his sister’s name._

_Little by little Mabel and everything around her began to fade, remaining in the deep and utter darkness._

_He only had one chance, just one._

“Mabel!”

Dipper woke up screaming.

The air was missing in his lungs and his throat was torn by the pain of the scream. Bitter tears of sadness gushed from his eyes. Dipper felt a pair of arms around his waist, pulling him to a body colder than his.

“Everything is fine, _it_ was just a dream.” Bill whispered kind words into his ear in a voice as sweet as honey.

“B-Bill?” The boy raised his head to meet the demon’s face.

“Calm down Pine Tree, you were just dreaming, _I’m here_.” Bill placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s forehead, resting him on his chest, helping him breathe. Dipper relaxed, although slightly trembling, once more he felt Bill’s arms hugging him and resting his head on Bill’s chest, the Overlord’s fingers wandered through his brown hair, undoing all those fears and insecurities that disturbed his Pine Tree.

The memories of the night before appeared as flashes in his head, the sharp pain in his lower part and the embarrassment in his face intensified when he realized that they were both naked.

Dipper got out of bed so fast that he almost fell, with a single blanket covering his nakedness he wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t, didn’t know how. He made a small attempt because something coherent came out of his mouth, “It seems that you and I – We’ve had... Uh – ”

“Did we have sex?” Bill asked as if he was talking about any subject, did not help his face had a sly smile, “Yes, we had sex.”

“God.” It was all Dipper could say, but inside there were more than words to express, Bill watched him with a look of amusement, which didn’t help Dipper concentrate and said the first thing that came to mind, “So, uhm... Bill, what am _I_ to you?”

The cosmic being arched an eyebrow, rising from the bed and walking towards Dipper, cornering the boy against the closet. “Will we have to repeat what happened last night?”

Dipper felt his cheeks burn. “Excuse me, what?”

“That’s what you asked me, I thought it was clear that I wasn’t joking when I said that you liked me.” His hands touched the boy’s cheeks forcing him to maintain eye contact with him, “Now, you tell me, what am _I_ to you?”

What should he answer? Should he continue to hide his feelings? After all what happened? Dipper didn’t know the answer, he never thought _this_ would happen. He was nervous, he needed to talk to someone, but there was no one to talk to about his human feelings, he was never the expressive twin as Mabel was.

“Can you give me time?” Dipper whispered.

Bill looked disappointed, about to lose his temper and burn everything around him. _No matter_ , he reminded himself, _Pine Tree has given himself, he has proven what it is to feel completely loved, very soon he’ll be totally devoted and loyal to you_ , “Of course, Pine Tree, _anything_ for you.” Bill freed Dipper from his small prison against the closet, letting the boy into the bathroom, choosing a new change of clothes.

Bill Cipher knew what Dipper had dreamed. _Shooting Star_. No matter how much time had passed or how long it would take, that girl was still present in Dipper’s memories. And that’s something he won’t allow. _Dipper Pines is his for all eternity_.

_Bill Cipher didn’t share._

He would take care of that.

☽✠☾

Dipper was in the tub, the water was up to the edge of his nose, his eyes lost in the glass walls of the bathroom.

He wanted to close his eyes, only to see his sister – To see Mabel again. Remember every detail of her face. He didn’t want to forget her. He felt so _guilty_ , his plan was to gain Bill’s trust and thus lead his family to live with him, didn’t he? Didn’t he?

Dipper buried his head, the air still present in his nose. But he hadn’t thought that he would end up being more than Bill Cipher’s puppet or pet. Now he was his –

He rose from the tub, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist, watching himself in the mirror. He had changed. He hadn’t noticed at what point his hair had grown. His eyes fell to where there were bite marks on his neck and most of his body. Dipper brought the palm of his hand to his forehead, as if he were about to have a migraine or simply his head was going to explode. The second option sounded better than it seemed.

He left the bathroom after changing clothes. Dipper had taken a special liking for formal wear, like Bill.

Neither Bill nor Lilith were in the room. It was strange not to find any of them. It was time to go to breakfast and meet Bill and the other demons.

It was a surprise to enter the dining room and not see anyone. Had something happened? Maybe an emergency, but Bill would have said or left a message. All he noticed was the golden bell in front of Bill Cipher’s golden chair. Dipper tried to move one of the other chairs, but not one moved an inch, at the end he approached the golden chair, it moved at the slightest touch of his hand.

The brunette sighed. Whether or not Bill was here, the demon _cared_ about him.

Dipper sat down in the golden chair and rang the bell; The doors opened, letting in a couple of human servants who brought breakfast for him. The slaves left his breakfast in front of him and with a bow left him alone. Dipper couldn’t help but notice the faces of fear and hate that they vaguely tried to hide. By now everyone must have heard the news of the killing of these four teenagers by Bill, and the cause of their deaths was Dipper himself.

The teenager ate without much encouragement, just wanted to lock himself in the library, focus on his magic and think about Mabel and his response. What answer should he give Bill Cipher? Dipper finished his breakfast and retired, taking the bell, for any case. He walked quickly to avoid any interaction with anyone and locked himself in the first library he found.

Dipper read each of the magic books that were there. Could say that in the last three years he had learned a lot of spells and perfected some. Although there was a kind of spell he had not wanted to learn. _Deadly spells_. Dipper simply didn’t like to see people die and agonize as he had witnessed some executions, both, demons and humans. Besides, he knows many protection spells, he wouldn’t need to harm anyone. He didn’t want anyone to die.

He spent several hours until his eyelids felt heavy and his body collapsed. Dipper remembered that Bill had warned him not to practice too much magic outside his room, but the boy was too tired to walk into the room.

It was just a little nap, even the sky was reddish. It was clear.

He closed his eyes, hoping to meet someone, if only a cruel and sweet illusion. When he opened his eyes again, the sky was dark and there was only one candle burning. Dipper got up from the couch, stretching his body to wake the muscles still asleep, he walked towards the exit and returned to his room.

In the room, Bill Cipher was floating outside the window, he had returned. Dipper approached him, but before he could say a word, Bill spoke first. “I told you not to sleep outside this room.” The demon spoke without turning to look at him.

Dipper bit his inner cheek, holding back the urge to start a fight, he simply looked down, “I’m sorry.” Bill didn’t turn to look at him. “Where were you? I didn’t see you or the others all day.”

“It’s done”

Dipper arched an eyebrow, “Done?”

“Total domination took a bit longer. Humans are complicated, causing foolish rebellions. They must know that they could never win against an army of demons and supernatural creatures.”

Dipper prayed that his family wouldn’t be involved in any of these groups, "That’s why Fearamid seemed deserted, you all went to Earth. Will you have to leave again?”

Bill Cipher finally turned, entering the room and stopped floating to walk towards him, “My friends are taking care of the final details. If they need me they only must summon me.” Dipper felt Bill’s hands stroking his hair, digging his fingers through his brown hair, “Your hair is longer.”

“I know, I realized this morning.” Dipper paid no attention to Bill Cipher’s words, he was more focused on his touch.

“You need a haircut.”

Dipper shook his head, “Let it grow.”

Bill frowned, “So,” A flash of blue fire appeared in his hand, forming a path between his fingers, when it was extinguished it left a dark blue ribbon in place. Bill combed Dipper’s hair into a ponytail and tied it with the ribbon, “You’ll look better if you use this.”

Dipper marveled at his own reflection.

“I almost forget it!” Bill shouted excitedly and a flash of blue fire appeared and disappeared, leaving a hat, like Bill Cipher’s, “Now we match.” Bill hugged him, his head resting on the human’s skull, “Have you thought about it yet? Will you be my consort?”

Dipper tensed at his question, his cheeks turned slightly pink, “You said you’d give me time, you just want... Wait! What are you doing?!” Dipper screamed when Bill carried him into the bridal-style.

“Make it easier.” Bill dropped Dipper on the bed and stood on top of him, avoiding any escape route, “That little brain of yours is thinking too much, so we better let your body decide.”

Bill began to kiss his neck, licking every bite last night, even though the teen tried to resist he knew it was impossible. Slowly he began to give way. He hated and loved this feeling that his body suffered. Because with every groan, every gasp, every little sigh was to let Bill Cipher gain more power over him. It was _frustrating_ and _exciting_.

Once the clothes were out of the way, Bill began to leave new marks on his stomach, Dipper felt the air missing his lungs, his cheeks were burning and his lips had swelled again. He felt a pair of lips on his. Dipper responded with the same intensity, letting the tongue enter his mouth and danced with his. He noticed something, the kiss tasted different, a metallic taste sliding between his throat.

He decided not to pay much attention to this and to continue enjoying it for the rest of the night.

☽✠☾

Although not even his answer, the rumor that he was officially Bill Cipher’s consort spread among all the creatures and humans of the Fearamid. That increased the admiration and pride of the demons, and the fear and hatred of the humans towards the adolescent.

Dipper didn’t know how to feel. This wasn’t his plan, and yet he did nothing to avoid spreading the rumor.

He hoped Bill would allow him to see his family again. _That was his only wish._

☽✠☾

Dipper had been sick for a few days. At first, he thought he had contracted an illness or had simply eaten something spoiled.

Now with Lilith back, his vision became blurred and his legs faltered. His stomach twisted painfully, with the few forces he had, he returned to his room and went straight to the bathroom where he vomited everything he had eaten. He was worried to see some blood in the food waste.

He was tempted to ask for help from Bill, but now it was he who was busy all day and only appeared at night where there was no room for words.

During breakfast Dipper again felt that mess in his stomach, without asking permission he freed himself from Bill’s grip and ran to the bathroom of his room, vomiting all the food. Dipper was afraid to eat. He believed that someone was retaliating against him.

Bill had been watching his Little Tree’s paranoid behavior on human food. He took his glass, _everything_ went according to plan.

☽✠☾

Dipper was sitting on Bill’s lap, curled up against him like a frightened kitten.

“Are you not going to eat?” Bill spoke, Pine Tree’s gaze met his, the boy’s face was pale. Dipper looked at Bill for a few seconds and then the food in front of him. He shook his head. “Dipper, you’ve to eat.”

“No, I think I got sick, I’ll vomit.”

The cat smile passed unnoticed for Dipper, Bill took a piece of human flesh and put it in front of Dipper, his face showed a terrified expression, “Maybe you _should_ try new snacks, say _ah_.”

Bill treated him like he was a five-year-old, and what he asked him to do, he had only been curious once and never thought of it again. “I won’t do that Bill. That’s wrong, it’s _taboo_ , I’m a human!”

Bill laughed, taking the flesh in his mouth and catching Dipper’s face in his claws, pulling their faces closer and kissing him, causing Pine Tree to open his mouth, the demon took advantage and let his tongue slide the piece of meat inside. Dipper thought he was going to vomit when his teeth chewed on something soft and fibrous, like beef.

It tasted _delicious_ and Dipper wanted _more_.

Bill smiled as he watched his little companion devour everything on his plate.

When Dipper finished eating, he was satisfied that he had made his hunger disappear, as well as the discomfort in his stomach. However, once he realized what he had done a tear escaped his eye.

_What did he do?_

☽✠☾

Dipper tried to vomit the human flesh, but when he did, his stomach felt empty and hunger was present again. He didn’t understand. This was starting to scare him.

"Pine Tree, this is normal,” Bill appeared behind him, lifting him off the bathroom floor and wiping his face, “ _I_ _t_ _’s normal._ ”

“ _Normal?_ How the hell is this normal? I ate human flesh! I’m a fucking human!”

"Not anymore.”

"What do you mean?”

"You are no longer human, that emptiness in you, that pain in your body, your body is adapting to a new form.”

Dipper put all the pieces together, “That night... That night you did something to me!”

"If you’re going to be my mate, I won’t let you die, I always _care_ for what’s mine.” Hands went to different parts of his body.

Bill was right about his transformation. His body felt painful when he practiced magic. Hunger didn’t appear until he had to eat, he could still enjoy other appetizers, but human flesh seemed fundamental in his first stage.

Even when night fell and he and Bill were together, making love became more enjoyable for both of them. He was grateful that the sounds didn’t come out of the room or he couldn’t see anyone’s face.

Dipper returned to measuring his height after a couple of months of his birthday and two weeks since he accepted the matter of becoming a demon.

Ten centimeters. He sighed. Time shouldn’t worry him, the fact of being immortal no longer frightened him. Bill explained that he had a benefit and that his body could stop growing and look like a boy of sixteen or the age he wanted.

Dipper had made a list of benefits and drawbacks brought by this transformation, he had even looked for this in the books. Very few had accepted this transformation, although it came with the price of being the eternal companion of who gave them this gift.

He even wondered if he would get powers like Bill, if he had omniscience it would be much easier to find his family without asking Bill for help.

It seemed like a good plan... So why was he afraid that Bill would find out?

☽✠☾

The magic became easier, golden fire danced over his body. He used to do some demonstrations when the demons used to gather, apparently, other humans were also present as personal slaves. He had never been that expressive with humans. All the demons congratulated him, but he loved the praise that came from Bill.

He tried to appear objects using his fire, as Bill did. He only managed to appear small objects that he knew where they were. Omnipresence was necessary in this practice. It was a shame he still couldn’t control it.

Dipper turned around at the Overlord’s applause, watching him with delight and admiration, “That was perfect, Pine Tree.”

"Thank you, it’s still a bit tired to teleport small objects but I’m still trying to improve.”

Bill narrowed his eyes, apparently, his Pine Tree forgot that he could read his mind. It was necessary to eliminate those silly ideas from his partner. “Tell me, Dipper,” The human upon hearing his name approached Bill, “How long have you lived with me?”

Dipper remembered the time from his birthday to the present day, he had finally made Bill give him a calendar. “Soon it’ll be three years, I’ll be sixteen next August. Why you ask?”

"I just want to think about _what_ I should give you for your birthday.”

An idea appeared before Dipper, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, "Bill, I want to – ”

“ _I have it!_ ” Bill interrupted Dipper before he could complete that sentence, “You and me on a visit.”

“Visit?”

“Of course, I’m sure you must miss Earth, we were only once after all this began and let me tell you that England looked much more picturesque during the Black Death. How’s your pain?” Bill asked.

"It’s not as painful as before, my back feels itch every once in a while.”

Bill stroked his cheek, “Do you need help?”

Dipper shook his head, Bill’s light touch sending chills down his spine, he thought he and Bill hadn’t had their nightly meetings. The demon watched his partner asleep.

“You’ve been here very little.” It was Dipper who wrapped his arms around Bill.

“One week. Things are calming down, there are no more stupid humans to oppose us. Did you miss me?”

“Hardly.”

“Admit it, you missed me.” Bill pinched his cheek, “No sooner will we be one again.”

His cheeks burned, he still had trouble saying it, but he craved the moment to make love again with Bill. It was always an experience that he wanted to repeat.

“You don’t have to keep hiding it, Dipper, this torture will soon end. Wait until that day when we go down to our little visit.”

Bill left a ghost kiss on his lips, leaving Dipper to continue practicing with his flames.

Before leaving, Dipper stepped forward to ask a question. “Where will we go?”

The demon opened the door and without turning around, he replied. “ _Gravity Falls._ ”

☽✠☾

Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, of course, he was and by far. He hadn’t heard of Gravity Falls since the End of the World came. Damn it! He didn’t even know in what condition the city was. Last time everything was on fire. Why did Bill want to go there precisely? Maybe Mabel and the others – Maybe they even stayed in Gravity Falls!

Dipper shouldn’t be too excited, not yet, not until he saw them, not until Bill fulfilled his promise.

“Are you ready, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, reaching for him.

Dipper breathed, trying to calm down, trying to reduce his anxiety, “I am.”

When Dipper stood beside him, the blue fire of his companion surrounded them, leaving his room behind and changing the stage through a forest with orange tones and smell of burnt earth.

Dipper looked around. _Gravity Falls had changed._ All the places he knew, Greasy’s Diner, Arcade, Museum, and even the Northwest Manor – There were only remains of the buildings. They were _empty shells_ of what was once a summer that was far behind.

He saw no one, not even some creature. Dipper tried to take a step, but Bill’s grip on his waist stopped him, “No, Pine Tree, this is not where we come to celebrate your birthday.”

The cosmic being walked with Dipper away from the village.

Years had passed. But he recognized the path they were taking. They were heading for the _Mystery Shack_.

The Shack was just as they left it, in ruins, as if the years and the Apocalypse had not made any more changes about the house.

His eyes began to ache.

“No, you shouldn’t cry, it’s your special day, remember? Your beloved Shack is here, maybe there’s someone inside, maybe not, anyway, nothing and no one will hurt you.”

Dipper walked to his old house, then realized that Bill wasn’t following him, the demon was looking towards the forest, “Aren’t you coming?”

“There’s unicorn hair around.”

“I’ll take it off.” Dipper proposed.

“It’ll take hours.”

“The fire will take care of it.”

Dipper looked around the house where the circle of protection began, when he found it, he summoned a small golden flame reciting a simple spell, the fire was slow but sure.

“It shouldn’t take more than three hours, so enjoy your stay without me, I’ll walk around, I won’t be far away.”

Dipper nodded and saw his partner walk away, anyone would think that it was a normal person, but these days what normal person was going to walk dressed in this way with six arms, three eyes (two of which were empty) and badly singing hits from the 80’s? Dipper shrugged and decided to get into the Shack. Everything was just as he left it.

Furniture, plates, food in the refrigerator, which was useless if there was no electricity, on the table were the cards that no one was going to continue the next move. The same couldn’t be said of the merchandise in the gift shop, fragile materials had been broken and fragments of glass scattered all over the floor would be dangerous to him if he were still human.

The vending machine was in front of him. Dipper went to the machine, hoping to remember the code.

_A 1 B C 3_

The door opened, surprising Dipper, how was it possible without electricity? Then he thought again, maybe this never worked with electricity, there was some kind of spell. Ford was seriously prepared for everything. Well, almost everything.

Dipper went down the stairs, lighting around him with his fire.

The second level door opened. Dipper saw the books, records, notebooks, maps of the world, the library contained all the information written by humans about their knowledge and curiosity in the supernatural. The boy searched the library for some books that might entertain him and teleported them with the help of his magic to his room in the Fearamid. When he finished his work he left the room, closing the place behind him and leaving him in the dark.

He went to the third level, the laboratory. Where all change. Dipper remembers when he and Mabel found Stan’s deceits, the lost twin and the author of the Journals, where he was warned about the Rift. When he realized that he had taken the wrong backpack. He was here again.

A sound made him look at the floor, several papers scattered on the floor, his birthday invitations. He held up one of the papers on the floor and watched, Mabel was a great artist, he smiled wistfully, where could she be now?

He looked in Stanford’s closets and desks for something to take. The dice of the Multiverse was still here. Could this serve him? Dipper left the lab, looking for the last time to where a portal had been, now it was rusty scrap metal. He closed and headed for the attic, to his old room shared with Mabel.

His room was the same as he had left it years ago, only with more dust. The painting of a boat on his wall, posters, and stuffed toys next to Mabel’s bed, the sheets stretched out, empty plates, the triangular window that let in the afternoon light. The clothes that he had worn long ago were still intact.

Dipper lay down on his bed, he had forgotten how he felt about sleeping on the old mattress Stan had prepared the day they arrived in town. It was nothing compared to the piece of cloud where he slept in the Fearamid. _With Bill Cipher._

He turned to see the side of his sister’s room, if he struggled a bit he even saw Mabel jumping from side to side on the mattress.

If Weirdmageddon had never happened, what had become of them? Would he have stayed in Gravity Falls or gone home with Mabel?

The Stan’s would have solved their differences?

Had they been together again, would they’ve defeated Bill and his army?

Dipper shook his head, trying to blow away the last thought in his mind. Bill never had to discover that he had thought of that, not after all he had done for him. Dipper thought better, what had he done for Bill Cipher?

If he compares everything Bill had done for him, like giving him a home, learning magic, feeding him, giving him clothes and tools, protecting him – _Loving him?_ – It seemed unfair of him.

Dipper closed his eyes to sleep. After a few minutes, he felt a pair of arms around his waist and another untied his blue ribbon and letting his hair be free.

“You were quick.” Dipper commented, not turning around to see Bill.

“That stupid hair’s finally gone.” A kiss was left on his neck the buttons of his suit were stripped and a hand was inside his clothes beginning to massage his chest.

“Wait.” Dipper ordered, they weren’t going to have sex here. Just imagining it made his head boil.

“I know you want to do it, Dipper, you’ve been waiting for this.”

“We can’t do it here.”

“Of course we can. We only run the risk of breaking the bed.”

Dipper eventually looked back to see Bill, his dark skin, his eyes with the stars inside and golden hair moving. Bill accommodated Dipper beneath him, “Nobody forbids us to enjoy it.”

Dipper’s lips were sealed with Bill’s his tongue dancing with his, their fingers intertwined and the pleasurable chills running through his body.

☽✠☾

Dipper was out of the Shack sitting on the couch, watching the forest, the place where he spent several hours discovering mysteries and adventures, at least the forest didn’t end up destroyed like the village.

Bill was sitting next to him, “What are you going to do?”

Dipper had considered it several times. His family wasn’t here and nobody lived in Gravity Falls anymore. _Everyone left._ “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“It’s up to you.”

Dipper got up from the couch and tied his hair with the ribbon, the yellow fire appeared in his hands. Bill had already prepared his blue fire, ready to begin the moment Pine Tree decided.

_He would love to see this damn place destroyed._

The brown-haired man sighed. The sclera before white was dyed black, the round pupil became a feline pupil. “Let’s do it.”

The blue flames appeared first from the base of the house, then the yellow fire was born on the roof. Both fires were in the middle. Dipper could see his house being burned.

 _This was a good decision_ , he repeated. He wouldn’t allow any monster to destroy him or any human living here. This house was of the Pines, but there was no one here. It made no sense for the Mystery Shack to become a ghost, the simple thought made him sad.

He found comfort when Bill approached. Bill had done so much for him and he – _Nothing._

☽✠☾

Dipper walked to his room, they had spent a whole day on Earth, so when they arrived it wasn’t surprising that the other demons wanted details. Bill spoke and said that he would tell them everything they wanted to know and sent Dipper to his room to rest. “Something is waiting for you.” Bill whispered in his ear as his friends walked away.

Now he was in front of the bedroom door, what was behind it? A gift? A head that always screams? A necklace of deer teeth? Lilith? _Mabel?_

Dipper didn’t continue thinking and opened the doors wide, only to see the room without anything new. Well, yes, there was something here. A small wicker basket was in the middle of the room, it was something big. Dipper went to the basket and when he saw inside his eyes widened in amazement.

A bear cub, no, a MultiBear cub sleeping peacefully. Dipper counted the heads were seven small heads rested, had it been abandoned? The last time he saw the MultiBear, the creature was no longer the same. He hoped this bear would be _docile_.

The main head moved, releasing a slight groan, and thus waking the other heads. Their eyes met. The bear cub got up, it wasn’t bigger than a dog, and walked awkwardly towards Dipper. The half-demon looked at the cub, could it speak? The bear cub just grunted and placed their head under Dipper’s hand, enjoying the touch of the half demon. He stroked behind its ears.

A tear slipped down his cheek. Bill had done a lot for Dipper.

After some time the pain in his back had stopped only to realize the next day that he had a pair of black wings similar to those of the bats.

☽✠☾

“Leave me, you piece of shit!”

Dipper stopped, he knew that voice. He turned abruptly to where the voice was, and ran down the hall.

In front of him was a woman, hair as red as fire, white skin with spots of dirt, white shirt, blue pants with leather boots.

“Wendy.” Dipper whispered enough to stop the redhead from fighting.

When the red-haired woman saw him, her skin became much paler, her throat dry, the saliva hard to swallow as the words seemed to be stuck. “D-D-Dip-Dipper?!” Wendy finally spoke.

The demon approached the servant and asked to be left alone. The servant bowed slightly and walked away, leaving the red-haired woman and the new demon.

Wendy was breathless when Dipper hugged her tightly, felt even small tears falling down her arms, then the redhead knew she was not dreaming, here in front of her was Dipper Pines, the child they had given up for years. "Where’s everybody? Why are you here? Is Mabel with you? What about Stan and Ford? Soos – ”

“Wait, dude, stop your horses.” Wendy stroked his brown hair, Dipper had changed physically, but he was still her friend. “For God’s sake, you’re alive!”

“How did you survive?” Dipper asked.

She wiped the child’s tears maternally, “Where do I begin?” Wendy tried to get the air back into her lungs, “After the attack of those eyes, we managed to escape, but we lost several people – ” Wendy saw that Dipper looked terrified, “Don’t be scared your family was fine, Stan was about to lose his eye, but he covered it with his patch, then we traveled to Portland, your family, my brothers, Soos, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda Robbie, Tambry, and McGucket... The place was destroyed, we lost Toby and Waddles, but we found Melody, do you remember her?”

“And she and Soos – ?”

“Yes, they’re together. The last time I saw them, Melody was pregnant, I’m happy for her. Tambry too, I think she was expecting a child from Robbie.”

“Wait, did you say the last time?”

“Dipper, we took separate roads, after the attack, your family wasn’t the same, they tried everything to find you, they still believed that you were alive. Mabel still believes it.” Wendy did her best because the atmosphere didn’t wilt, they had met after so long, she didn’t want to mess up telling him only bad news. “Ford and McGucket had plans, but I don’t think they made any progress.”

“Do you think you remember where you saw them last?”

Wendy closed her eyes, trying to remember, “A year ago, I think they said something about Canada.”

“What about Mabel? Is she fine?”

Wendy looked at both sides, as if she was watching no one come. “She’s fine, at least as I see her, but at night she cried too much and no one could comfort her, eventually she trusted us again, but something inside her broke, I think she seeks refuge in the children she rescued and cared for like hers.”

Dipper smiled, sad that he wasn’t there for his sister, to tell him that he was alive. “So I’m dead to them.”

Wendy removed her hair, she hadn’t noticed that Dipper’s hair was longer, “They never forgot you.”

He couldn’t say the same. “When did you return to Gravity Falls?”

The redhead shook her head, “Since this mess began – There are very few places to live in peace, people are very dangerous, there are murderers, thieves, rapists, and even smugglers. There was no one to trust. Without order, the world will continue in the same old shit. McGucket invented some cars, they work with solar energy and they are armored. Everyone’s safe. You should have seen me when I drove the Prototype, McGucket almost died of a heart attack and I with him, but we survived.” Wendy looked at her hand, two fingers were no longer with her and several scars that reminded her of why to continue living.

“What are you doing here?”

Wendy sighed, “My brothers were captured by a demon, I made a deal, their lives by mine.”

“Who’s yo– ”

The redhead snorted, “A pink demon, has two horns, the body’s on fire and a giant eye in the middle of the forehead.”

“ _Pyronica?_ ”

“Do you know her?”

“Wendy, you’ll be fine.”

“Fine? That pyromancer threatened to burn my brothers unless I do what she says!”

“No, listen, I know her, the reason she chose you is because she likes nice things, just obey her, please.”

Wendy’s eyes widened, “Are you listening to yourself, she’s going to kill me!”

“She won’t do it, it’s the humans who despise you!”

Wendy was surprised, Dipper had shouted at her, he had never done it before, “Dipper?” And much less he had expressed it that way.

“You don’t know them, they are kind if you are with them. Pyronica must have seen something in you, just listen to her, obey her, and you and your family will never suffer.”

Wendy sighed. _What did they do to you?_ She wanted to ask. “What are you for Bill Cipher?”

Dipper looked at her, human eyes were now feline. “I’m his consort.” He had finally said it. It felt as if a stone was removed from his path.

Wendy looked down, _He’s the same Dipper_ , she thought, “Does he treat you well?” Dipper nodded. Wendy wasn’t blind, suspected and now confirmed, Dipper Pines is in love with Bill Cipher.

They didn’t keep talking, the doors opened and there were footsteps in the hallway. A pair of ogres came and took the chain attached to Wendy’s foot, she got up, without a fight. “I’ll do what she tells me, I won’t complain and I’ll follow her orders, if we are lucky we can meet again, right?”

“Of course, I’ll ask Bill.”

Wendy smiled sadly, the name of the demon being pronounced with love and affection. The chain was thrown, Wendy gave them a look of death and followed the ogres.

Dipper breathed easier and turned.

“Wait.” Wendy saw her friend, “You did it for your family, didn’t you? Do you still want to see them?” Wendy didn’t hear the answer as she was taken by her captors.

Good, because Dipper had _no_ answer.

☽✠☾

“Bill,” Dipper caught the attention of his mate, he had practiced countless times as he should ask for this and right now his mind was blank. “Can I see my family?”

The cosmic being watched him for a few seconds, which for Dipper was hours. “Why?”

Dipper blinked a few times, “They’re my family and I miss Mabel.”

Bill grunted at the mention of the female twin. _I should have locked her up._ Bill sat on one of the sofas in their room, pointing with his hand for Dipper to approach and sat down. When Pine Tree approached him and sat down, Bill’s lips parted to reveal the answer. “No.”

Whether it was surprise or anger the two emotions seemed to be the same in Dipper’s face, “Why not? You promised me I’d see them again! I’ve done everything you asked me to do!”

“I promised that I would take you to see the Pines but I also promised to take care of you.”

“How the hell are you going to take care of me if I can’t see my family?”

“You yourself have seen how humans look at you in this place, if it weren’t for your magic and my protection, you would be dead.”

“But that was only once, Bill. My family won’t hate me if I tell them everything you’ve done for me, they – ”

“Would they forgive me?” Bill laughed, but there was no malice, just _fun_ , “Pine Tree, do you really think they would forgive me for having you away from them for so many years, to cause the end of the world? Humans don’t work that way.”

“If they would listen to me – ”

“Especially Shooting Star, her sanity’s _broken_ , she won’t listen to you and even if she does, she could hate you.”

Dipper tried to find more reasons for Bill to understand his point, “Wendy’s here, she can help me with my family!”

“Personal slaves have better life chances. Humans are simply slaves who will learn to hate them as well.”

“But – ”

“Your family isn’t the same. Shooting Star is worried about the brother she knew and lost three years ago, do you think she’ll feel the same when she sees that you’ve become one of us? Because when you get caught up in the past, dreams can quickly turn into nightmares.”

Dipper wanted to ignore this internal struggle with himself. His future and past struggled and he was there in the middle, impotent.

The Overlord smiled at the puzzled look on his lover. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like to play with emotions, especially if it was for his _own_ benefit and for Pine Tree’s own benefit, obviously. Anyway, he wasn’t lying when he said the Pines family wasn’t the same. Shooting Star had _lost_ her mind, Sixer _distanced_ himself from his family, and Crescent was one of the few humans who retained some morals, but the old con man must learn that _life is still hard_ and has no compassion for anyone.

Pine Tree shouldn’t know, he didn’t need them. They would have their own family. Bill thanked Red that she was very kind to Pine Tree, he was going to thank her later.

“Are they safe?”

“Yes.” Bill lied.

Dipper sat down again. Bill put an arm around his shoulders and held him close. “Now that things seem to improve for all, will my family be safe from being slaves?”

The Dream Demon smiled. He would make a perfect world for them. “ _A_ _nything for you, my Little Tree._ ”

☽✠☾

Ursa was still sleeping beside him. Dipper stroked the cub’s heads, the creature had proved to be fierce and protective of Dipper, she would stop when Dipper asked her. She loved to feel the touch of her owner. Dipper felt a nostalgic memory of Waddles and Mabel.

Bill had given Ursa, that way his mate wouldn’t feel alone when he or Lilith weren’t around. Bill cared for him... Bill doesn’t let him see his family.

Dipper sighed, this internal struggle hadn’t been as frequent as before. Before he would have screamed, throwing a tantrum, kicked, fought, but now – He was so confused.

The boy looked at his bed, specifically under the piece of furniture, walking there he bent down to take a box and open it to examine its contents.

The first few days when he hadn’t gotten used to living in the Fearamid, he still retained this. _The Three Journals._ Bill would have killed Six– _Ford_ – For them... Even when Dipper had the knowledge and work of Sixe– _Ford_ , Dipper thought, _His name is Ford._

Dipper hit himself with the cover of Journal # 3, gaining a slight headache. One page detached from the Journal. Dipper approached and noticed that it was ironically the page that spoke of Bill Cipher. He remembered the first time he had seen this page and assumed there was something hidden in the place, the whole town of Gravity Falls and the Mystery Shack were full of triangles.

The triangular black figure with the little white pupil watched him.

_I’ll be watching you._

“ _If he gains a physical form, we lose._ ” He read by invoking ultraviolet light on the page. He laughed at this joke of fate. If he had studied the diary better, perhaps this could have been avoided in time. If only they hadn’t hidden secrets from them.

The teenager’s eyes drifted to one of the corners of the page, he hadn’t noticed the fine print. He definitely should have studied better.

Dipper’s eyes widened as he read the word ‘ _Weakness._ ’

Did Bill Cipher have a weakness? _This changes everything!_ He could use this information in his favor! He could fix all this! – He wouldn’t. Dipper Pines _wouldn’t_ betray Bill Cipher.

The Dream Demon might have tortured and tormented him, but in this present moment, Bill had treated him better than any other human being, perhaps even better than his own family. Bill loved him and Dipper felt the same way. He couldn’t _betray_ his lover and savior. Of course, he was sad not to see his family, but that didn’t mean Bill wasn’t going to create a better world for them.

Dipper took the box and pulled out the remaining Journals, he finally felt the pressure on his chest fade.

Bill Cipher had done too much for him, it was _time_ for Dipper to pay the favor.

A yellow fire appeared in his hands.

“ _Ignis._ ”

The golden fire began to circle the red cover and the golden hands melted. The ink on the pages seemed to be tears spilled, as if they were tears of sadness from lost knowledge. Dipper didn’t need Sixer’s Journals anymore, he had memorized the entire contents of the pages he even knew much more than his Great Uncle.

_No one was going to hurt Bill Cipher._

☽✠☾

The plan was perfect. All dimensions had finally become his. Demons, creatures, human beings, they all feared him. And he just needed someone by his side. Speaking of his favorite ex-human.

Bill Cipher can’t help but smile like the Cheshire cat when Dipper approached him and kissed him. He responded with the same intensity.

“What made you put in a good mood?” Bill asked, already knowing the answer.

Dipper smiled, “It’s because I’m here with you.”

“Forever?”

“ _Forever._ ”

His companion sat down beside him, in the proper place. This was his world. If anyone dared to question, they would suffer the consequences. Nobody would steal his Pine Tree, even if it was his lover’s family.

They were the new rulers of this world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Felt Magnificent [FanArt]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621566) by [Sam_Ryyuzaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Ryyuzaki/pseuds/Sam_Ryyuzaki)




End file.
